Stylish
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: Peter always tucks his shirt into his pants.


**i went away on a trip, other story chapters should be posted soon but this has been bouncing around in my head ever since i saw young peter with his shirt in his pants. **

**Strong strong strong M.**

**i own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Olivia had just come into the lab after working all day at the federal building. It had been a long day of paperwork and interrogation as a new batch of junior agents had just arrived. So on top of the paperwork and the occasional scumbag interrogation, Olivia had to deal with the occasional newbie sticking their head into her office and asking where such and such or who was. But that wasn't occasional, it happened every 15 minutes! It was like she was the agent to come to, if you were lost. Finally deciding she had enough around 4, she grabbed her coat and headed to her car in the 15 degree weather, knowing that at least the lab –with Walter there or not- was quieter than _here._ She tossed her files in the back carelessly and drove out.

The heater had been left on and Olivia found herself overheating quickly. Shedding her jacket she looked around the quiet and _empty?_ Lab. Puzzled by the lack of explosions, fizzling beakers, low mooing from gene and the old records of Walter's player she tiptoed quietly into her office, only to find that she was not alone. Peter was laid out perfect on the couch, his legs and arms crossed while his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. He was sleeping. Olivia let a small smile cross her face as she examined him. His long sleeve shirt stretched over his wide chest and tugged over his biceps, his hands shoved up into his armpits. His chest rose and fell as she looked down toward his waist. Her eyes met where his shirt was tucked into his pants and she froze and frowned.

Ever since she had met him, he had worn his shirt tucked neatly into his pants. It hadn't bothered her at first, in fact it allowed her a better view of his body, but she was curious as to why he would do so. He seemed to always wear clothes that flattered his body and the one time she'd seen him in a tux he looked like he belonged on the cover of a Hugo Boss magazine. Olivia had a hard time keeping the drool from dribbling out of her mouth when he was dressed to the nines. But she admired how spiffy he looked everyday, like he truly wanted to impress the ladies each day. He really was a ladies man.

That caused a flare of jealous to surge through her body. Peter was hers and only hers, yet he still wandered around like he could have anyone that looked at him. _Because he could_ the nagging voice in her head said. Olivia shook the thought off. Maybe he did it for her, even though they've already slept together he could still be trying to win her over. But whatever the reason, it annoyed Olivia to see him so perfectly sleeping, with his shirt, tucked in, to his pants. Olivia sat down at her desk and sighed, leaning over the paper work on it in an effort to avoid looking at his completely venerable and sleeping form.

But it wasn't long until she could stand it no longer and she peered up and over to him. He was still sleeping, soft snores coming from his slightly parted lips. Olivia bit down on her own lip, trying to come up with something to do to him. She could tickle him or stand over him and stare at him or she could do something _really_ bold like straddle his lap and slowly pull his shirt out from his pants and-

She stopped that thought before it went any further and turned her head back down to her papers blushing a bright _bright_ red as she filled in the forms. But it was only a few moments later when she looked back up at him and watched him sleeping again, so _perfectly_ and she felt her stomach heat up at the thoughts that raced through her mind. _Good God!_ She was never going to get anything done around here with him sleeping like_ that_ so close to her. She shook her head and looked back down, only to find herself unable to focus at the task in front of her. Sighing, she shoved up and away from the desk, fixing her blouse and heading to shut the office door. She locked it too, _just in case_ she wasn't ale to help herself.

Which was the case nearly a half hour later as she stood up and made her way over to his form, the sleeping and lightly snoring body still unsuspecting. She smiled lightly, unbuttoning the two top buttons on her blouse before sliding onto his lap, a quirky smile at her lips. She didn't know what possessed her to even do this, but she did so anyway, tired of watching sleep and slightly annoyed that his shirt remained tucked into his pants, even though he had shifted a bit in his sleep.

He stirred just a bit, not enough to wake up, but enough for Olivia to smile as she ran her hands over his arms. He moved them and she smiled, leaning forward to taste the newly exposed skin of his neck, right near his ear. He let out a small groan and his hands came to rest on her hips before he opened his eyes and smiled lightly.

"Am I dreaming?" he murmured groggily and Olivia couldn't help the small smile grace her lips.

"Are you?"

"I hope not," he answered, running his hand over her hips and ass to hold her closer. Olivia grinned as she brought her lips up to kiss him on the mouth, her teeth nibbling playfully on his lower lip, making him smile and chuckle against her.

Olivia brought her hands down to his pants and pulled back away, scooting down his body with a smile. Peter looked at her, confused at what she was doing.

"What?" he asked as she paused down by his hips, her fingers hooked into his belt loops. She smiled and shook her golden hair.

"Nothing," she answered, "I was just wondering why it was you always seemed to tuck your shirt into your pants."

"What, you don't like that?" he asked confused as to where she was going with this. She laughed and snuck on hand underneath his jeans waistband to pull his shirt up over his narrow hipbone. Smiling she kissed it and nipped at the flesh there, her other hand sneaking into the other side to push his shirt out of the way there. She moved her face and pay equal attention to the other hipbone and he groaned, rolling his hips upward so that his erection brushed against her head. She smiled at him.

"On the contray," she replied as she brushed her hands against his belt buckle, "I find it most sexy," she purred as she undid the metal and went for the button. With a sly grin she looked up at him and noticed his eyes straining to looked down her shirt.

"Enjoying the view?" she teased.

"No," he growled and hoisted her up so he could rip open the shirt, scattering the buttons everywhere. Olivia laughed and kissed him hard before wriggling her way back down so she was eye level with his tented pants. She pulled his shirt up and out as she undid the zipper on his jeans before nipping at the skin right above his boxers.

"Olivia," he moaned loudly, unable to stop himself from calling out her name. His hands were balled up in his hair, his eyes closed and face twisted in obvious pleasure which made Olivia feel bold as she ran her tongue along the coarse hair she found, leading her down to her prize.

She dragged his pants down his thighs and smiled at her prize as it sprang free from the rough denim and into the soft cotton boxers her wore. She swung her hair over one shoulder and let it fall down to tickle the bare skin on his hip and she moved her hand between the fabric to grasp him and pull him free, his long and hard shaft standing at attention for her.

And then her wicked mouth was deciding on him and she looked up to see his eyes open in shock and darkening with pleasure as he filled her mouth easily. His fingers fell into her hair, gathering and tangling the locks in his hands as she took him completely in her mouth, the soft flesh of her throat touching the very sensitive tip of him. He groaned loudly and his hips bucked off the couch and she pulled back slowly before pushing her mouth back down onto him, her tongue dancing along as she did so.

"Olivia," he moaned as she repeated her movements over and over again. His grip on reality was slipping away from him and it was long before his hips were rhythmically matching her mouth. This was quite a wake up call, he thought as she continued to suck him, and he was enjoying it. She sucked harder and his eyes rolled back in his head and he saw the last of his hold crumbling away as he came in her mouth and called her name loudly, his body stiffening and releasing itself.

She took every last drop and sucked him clean and he found it incredibly erotic that she would do so before he looked down at her as she smiled at him, his cock still in her hand. His breathing was hard ut was slowly calming down as he loosened his fingers from her hair.

"Long day?" he panted out after a few minutes. She smiled at him and reached for his pants, putting him back inside his boxers and tugging his shirt down. She pulled his pants back up over his ass, dragging her fingers along it slowly to make him roll his eyes into his head again.

"You could say that," she answered playfully, "And I come here to find you sound asleep. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Horny?" he grinned cheekily and she pulled his belt tight, making him wince. "Sorry."

She loosened the leather and smiled, reaching for her shirt that had been thrown on the floor. She stood up and smiled at him.

"You could say so," she murmured lowly, much to Peter's surprise. She smiled and winked at him as she reached the door, unlocking it.

"Then what was it?" he called as she opened the door with a wicked smile.

"It could have something to do with the way you wear your shirts," she said, "Could be a little bit of both. Why don't you stop by at eight and we can find out?"

"Sure," he smirked, "Anything in paticular I should wear?"

She smiled at him as she button her coat over her buttonless shirt.

"I'll let you figure that out," she answered, "See you tonight."

She winked and disappeared through the lab door with a smirk, leaving Peter completely flabbergasted.

"Should I tuck my shirt in?"

* * *

fin. :D cold shower time, yes?


End file.
